Des hauts et de bas
by KartenK
Summary: Aujourd'hui, en tout cas, Esmeralda plutôt l'impression d'aller à reculons. C'était comme la santé, se disait-elle, et les mots de sa psy lui revenaient alors pour lui rappeler que la guérison n'était pas une ligne droite. La lutte, peut-être, suivait la même logique. Modern AU.
1. Anarchie

_Cette suite d'OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire un OS en une heure, le premier a été écrit pour le thème "Anarchie", et le second pour le thème "Aimer". _

* * *

Esmeralda laissa son corps se relâcher contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière sur un seul côté, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. Sur sa droite, Fleur pris la parole – tant mieux, elle avait encore un peu de temps. Sur le mur en face d'elle, l'horloge indiquait 15h18 et, derrière les aiguilles, elle pouvait lire le message ridiculement optimiste : « ne comptez pas les heures, faites que les heures comptent. » Elle adorait ce message, et elle essayait de le garder dans un coin de sa tête. C'était un rappel qu'elle faisait des choses utiles. Que dans cette petite salle que l'université leur laissait, ils se rejoignaient, s'organisaient, et faisaient avancer les choses – aussi infimes soient leurs pas. Aujourd'hui, en tout cas, Esmeralda avait du mal à y croire, et elle avait plutôt l'impression d'aller à reculons. Ça faisait partie du combat, finalement. C'était comme la santé, se disait-elle, et les mots de sa psy lui revenaient alors pour lui rappeler que la guérison n'était pas une ligne droite. La lutte, peut-être, suivait la même logique.

« Non non non, mais tu écoutes ce que je dis ? »

Son regard retomba sur Fleur-de-Lys qui tentait de rester calme, mais au pincement de ses lèvres, Esmeralda savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'emporter. Ça ne valait pas le coup – est-ce que cette conversation valait le coup, même ? Plus le temps passait, plus Esmeralda avait envie de clore la réunion et de rentrer chez elle, retrouver une bonne tasse de thé et Djali.

« Oui ! Et je dis que, en fait, tu as une vue trop restreinte. Tu as clairement une opinion de quelqu'un qui n'a aucune connaissance du milieu policier. Mon père m'a déjà dit que-

-Phoebus... » l'interrompit Esmeralda.

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Par où commencer ? Elles venaient de passer la dernière demi-heure à lui expliquer le problème, si Phoebus refusait de l'entendre... que pouvaient-elles encore ajouter ? Se disputer sur le rôle des flics n'était clairement pas dans l'ordre du jour, et quand bien même les dérives étaient courantes durant leur réunion, cette-dernière avait commencé à 13h et ils n'avaient que très peu avancé.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ton père et de son expérience. On parle d'un système, là.

-Mais-

-Mais rien du tout. Écoute je suis fatiguée, aucun de nous changera d'avis cet après-midi, est-ce qu'on peut suivre le programme ? »

Esmeralda ignora le regard incrédule que lui lançait Fleur – elle avait certainement déjà sa réponse prête, non dénuée du goût acerbe que son éloquence prenait dès qu'un débat tournait en rond. Phoebus leva les yeux au ciel, mais Esmeralda savait que c'était bon. Pour cette fois, au moins.

« Merci. »

Merci pour rien, à vrai dire, mais elle tenait à rester cordiale. Au fond, Phoebus n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni foncièrement mauvais. Iels n'étaient même pas en désaccord sur tout. Mais il avait beaucoup trop d'influence, et son comportement n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'Esmeralda se décontracte en sa présence – prudence, donc, surtout lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune force émotionnelle pour gérer de plus grands conflits.

« On en était à.. » Fleur jeta un œil sur l'écran de son ordi avant de continuer. « à la com. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'ordre du jour, les prochaines tâches réparties et Phoebus reparti, Fleur traîna à ranger ses affaires, et Esmeralda savait très bien pourquoi – mais elle attendit qu'elle ait trouvée ses mots, beaucoup plus délicats et difficiles à organiser quand ils s'adressaient à elle.

« On aurait pu continuer. » Fleur se rassit, son écharpe autour d'elle maintenant cachait son mordillement de joue. « Je veux dire.. ok, c'est pas le but de cette asso, mais est-ce que c'est pas aussi ça qu'on fait ? Qu'on veut faire ? Éduquer dès qu'on peut ? Où qu'on peut ?

-Bien sûr, Fleur. Mais, surtout, on éduque_ quand _on peut. Vous tourniez en rond.. c'est pas grave de laisser tomber, ça aurait rien donné de toute façon.

-On sait pas. On sait jamais. L'autre fois, je crois qu'il a compris.

-Et tant mieux ! Mais là, honnêtement, il a sorti son portable pendant ta dernière tirade, il attendait juste son tour de répondre. »

Fleur voulait toujours tout dire, tout expliquer, tout répondre. Son énergie était admirable, mais Esmeralda ne l'avait plus. Faire avancer leurs projets quand ils n'étaient que trois en réunion était déjà bien usant, alors en plus, gérer une discussion politique avec Phoebus ?

« Tu en as dit bien assez » continua Esmeralda. « Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Maintenant c'est à lui de prendre, ou non, de laisser les mots germer, ou non. »

Fleur grogna dans son écharpe en se levant de son siège, et Esmeralda rit, sachant que c'était une approbation.

« La pédagogie, c'est fatiguant. »

Surtout quand on avait l'impression que ça ne servait à rien, compléta Esmeralda. Mais ça servait, petit à petit. Pas tout le temps, certainement, mais suffisamment. Esmeralda essayait de se rattacher à ça, à l'espoir qui démarrait chacune de ses actions et qu'elle gardait en vue, même quand il avait l'air trop infime pour avoir un impact.

« Viens te reposer à la maison, si tu veux. J'ai un nouveau livre qui devrait te plaire. »

Le visage de Fleur s'illumina tandis qu'elles prenaient leurs sacs. « Rien qu'à l'idée, je vais mieux. Ça parle de quoi ?

-De vie, d'être libre, sans dieu ni patrie, tout ça. »


	2. Aimer

_Cette suite d'OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire un OS en une heure, le premier a été écrit pour le thème "Anarchie", et le second pour le thème "Aimer". _

* * *

« Je crois que tu avais raison. »

Fleur releva la tête de son livre. A l'autre bout du lit, Esmeralda était en tailleur, le regard fixé sur le mur à gauche.

« Pourquoi je l'ai arrêté ? » continua-t-elle. « Il va continuer à raconter n'importe quoi. »

D'une main Fleur attrapa son marque-page, et ignora les lignes de mots pour celles qui se fronçaient sur le visage d'Esmeralda.

« J'ai l'impression.. J'ai l'impression qu'il va croire avoir gagné. Que j'ai cédé, tu vois ? »

-Non, tu avais raison. Ça n'allait nulle part, et je crois que je perdais le fil aussi. C'était pas le lieu, ni le moment.

-Mais c'est tout le temps le moment. Faut pas qu'on se relâche, faut pas qu'on se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pendant qu'on s'offre le luxe de contourner une conversation relou, nos sœurs crèvent. »

Sa voix avait envie de crier, mais le son s'éteignait dans sa gorge où un nœud se formait. Esmeralda s'était sentie mieux à marcher sous le soleil en cette fin d'après-midi. Et elle s'était sentie bien en arrivant chez elle, et puis son regard avait retrouvé l'horloge. Ce n'était pas la même que celle de la réunion, pourtant le message était identique. Les heures passaient et le « tic tic tic tic » des aiguilles sonnaient comme un « vite vite vite vite » à ses oreilles, comme un rappel constant de tout ce qu'il se passait à un moment précis et de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Et que faisait-elle ?

Rien.

Les poils doux du plaid dans son cou la poussèrent à détourner les yeux des trois aiguilles qui persistaient à tourner, cherchant à la place le visage de Fleur qui s'était rapprochée et passait ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes.

« Des fois, » murmura Fleur avec douceur, « j'ai l'impression que peu importe ce qu'on fait – qu'on baisse la tête et souffre, ou qu'on réponde, ou qu'on essaye – peu importe nos choix, on finira par se faire tuer. Comme si on n'avait pas de fin heureuse, qu'on était perdante dans l'histoire.

-C'est pas très rassurant..

-J'ai pas fini. »

Esmeralda laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Fleur.

« C'est révoltant, et c'est pour ça qu'on se bat. On est d'accord ? »

Esmeralda hocha la tête.

« Mais je me rappelle aussi qu'on a le droit de vivre. Pas seulement survivre. On a le droit de rire, on a le droit d'apprécier la pluie, on a le droit de rester chez soi tout un dimanche. Et, surtout, on a le droit de prendre soin de soi. On ne cède rien quand on décide d'arrêter de parler à Phoebus. Écouter ses limites n'est pas une défaite. »

Les mots de Fleur sonnaient justes, pourtant le « vite vite vite vite » du temps qui passe persistait à vouloir convaincre Esmeralda du contraire. Elle savait, rationnellement. Elle savait parce qu'elle devait se le répéter souvent pour s'en rappeler, pour ne pas oublier, tant l'idée inverse était blottie dans sa pensée. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il y avait toujours une part d'elle-même pour lui murmurer que du temps passé à apprécier la chaleur d'une tasse entre ses doigts du temps passé à câliner un chat du temps passé dans un canapé, sous une couverture, dans les bras de sa copine était du temps qui avait peu de valeur. Ce n'étaient que des tranches de vie, des petits éclats de moments qu'elle oublierait très vite tant leur impact était insignifiant – voire inexistant. Ils se perdraient dans sa mémoire, et elle ne les rappelleraient que les soirs d'orages pour alimenter sa mélancolie.

Cependant, ces murmures oubliaient bien vite que sans ces instants, Esmeralda n'aurait jamais pu se relever le lendemain pour donner du temps à ses études, à son travail, à ses associations. Et quand bien même ce temps de repos ne servirait qu'à alimenter une balade dans un parc ou un après-midi à danser quand bien même ce temps de repos ne se servirait qu'à lui-même ce temps avait de la valeur.

C'étaient précisément ces extraits de vie intime qu'on leur arrachait. C'était ce temps là qui rendait le tout supportable, c'était ce présent ridicule, inconnu des agendas, qui leur rappelait que leur combat valait toutes ses peines. Elles se battaient contre un système hiérarchisé, fondamentalement injuste, et elles se battaient pour les oiseaux et les fleurs des champs, pour les grasses matinées et les très longues nuits, pour la vie qu'elles méritaient, et pour l'amour qui les animait.

« Il faut qu'on prenne soin de nous, parce qu'on va continuer à avoir mal et à avoir des doutes. Il faut qu'on s'accorde ce répit, parce que le monde ne nous le donnera pas. »

Esmeralda grogna contre son épaule.

« Et il faut pas qu'on se sente coupable pour ça. On a le droit de s'arrêter, et de simplement s'aimer les un.e.s les autres, jusqu'à en mourir d'amour. »


End file.
